


sing a song of days gone by

by trolljim (starconsequence)



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Drabble, One Shot, Time Travel, Troll Jim Lake Jr., the aftermath of time travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starconsequence/pseuds/trolljim
Summary: Jim ran his fingers over the rough paper of The Brief Recapitulation of Troll Lore Volume Eleven, where more information about Deya was written in greater detail. Earlier volumes had featured only scraps of information on her. Now, for some reason, Jim saw different information he could have sworn was different.Jim discovers something off in his studies of past Trollhunters, going over the large texts for something that could be used in the coming battle against Gunmar.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	sing a song of days gone by

Jim ran his fingers over the rough paper of The Brief Recapitulation of Troll Lore Volume Eleven, where more information about Deya was written in greater detail. Earlier volumes had featured only scraps of information on her. Now, for some reason, Jim saw different information he could have sworn was _different_.

He could have sworn that the last time he studied this volume, there had been no scribbled drawing of another figure in black and red armour beside some of the drawings of Deya.

“What?” He asked himself in disbelief, running a bare finger over the drawing.

The figure sketched out had a serious turn to their brow, hair a disheveled mess with two curved horns that reminded him of Blinky's. “Why does it look like the Eclipse armour?” Jim questioned, glanced at the amulet's face. There had only been duplicates of the same Trollhunter – not two different Trollhunters. The rest of the fourty-seven volumes had no indication about an event like this.

Thin lips pursed and puckered as Jim tipped the amulet's glow onto the accompanying text to read its translation.

“Deya fought bravely to seal Gunmar and his terrible army into the Darklands. She fought alongside the rallying cry of Jiki the Just.” He read. “Huh. I don't think I've heard that name before.”

Though the lettering for the name was strange, It had a sound of four letters, but the symbols only read as three. “Odd.” There wasn't much information about Jiki that Jim could find in the rest of the volume.

He shrugged it off, tucking the note of the figure away into his memory before closing the book. He ran his hand over the cover of the large tome, brushing off dust clinging to its decorative cover. From the amount of staring he had done at the cover, the title of the book was really only one of the things he could read without the amulet.

Jim got to his feet to go find his friends running around the rest of Trollmarket, returning the amulet to his hoodie pocket.   
  


* * *

After he had processed the loss of his humanity, coming around to this new existence with his family's acceptance of the radical change he had made – Jim stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, dreading the whittling hours down to when he could fight. Arcadia rumbled with earthquakes under his feet - Morgana's awakening with the starting crack of the Eternal Night. 

His eyes traced over his stony skin, fingers running through his hair and over the curved horns he now possessed and jabbed at the fangs jutting over rocky lips. Something nagged at the back of his mind, gears chugging away as he thought, idly studying himself. It was odd that there had been a picture of him, a forewarning. But at the same time, the sudden appearance of art in it had been somewhat explained by this. Jiki seemed like a strange name for a troll.

“Why am I in the book?” He dully spoke, realizing what it was. “Why was I in the past and I can't remember it?”

He glanced at the covered window, and back at the bathtub where he took his life changing bath. “Did Merlin _know_ , and is that why he made me the elixir?” He talked to himself, before shaking his head.

“Focus on the fight today, Jim. Gunmar and Angor Rot need to die.” A growl tore its way through his throat at that, spooking Jim.

Clearly he still had a lot to adjust to. With the way Merlin spoke, he had time on his side – as long as he made it through the next several hours.

**Author's Note:**

> // title from cosmo sheldrake's come along
> 
> jim getting a spoiler about his own future but not realizing it at the time: [ shocked pikachu face ]
> 
> also thanks to scribd, you can get your hands on the trollhunters light novels. 30 day free trial. there's even an audiobook version of the original trollhunters novel :) ive been reading the books like a mad man.


End file.
